Wish Come True
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: MAKE A WISH! Lizzy squealed from beside me, I closed my eyes, squinting in spite of myself. I wish Spot Conlon came to AFTAA! I opened my eyes as Lizzy laughed from beside me. Prequel to: Wish Gone Wrong, Right?
1. Shooting Star

**I wrote a new story. I love Spot! Thanks to elizabethbennet3553, who is, and always will be my musical buddy! :) (By the way, she's Elizabeth, and I'm Jane) I'se is Spot's goil, so hands off :)**

* * *

JANE'S POV

"Lizzy! Look, it's him!" I squealed as Spot Conlon appeared on the screen. We were in our dorm at the private Academy For The Advanced Arts; AFTAA for short. I was taking a major in Musical Theater; our homework assignment was to watch Newsies (which I practically knew by heart) and impersonate a character for a day, I had already chosen Spot Conlon.

"Jane, calm thyself, I see it's him," Elizabeth sighed, exasperated. She majored in Script Writing and Language.

"How can I be calm? It's like, perfection, in guy form!" I squealed again as he and Jack 'Cowboy' Kelley spit-shook on screen. Lizzy sat at her computer, typing a thousand words per second, probably another fanfic about Pride and Prejudice.

"It's just Spot Conlon, it's not like he exists," Lizzy said. My jaw dropped.

"Liz, he's The King of Brooklyn! Don't make fun of him, and Mr. Darcy doesn't exist either!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Fine, you win, 'Spot exists', happy?" she said, smiling. I nodded and laughed, returning my attention to the screen as the song "Seize the Day" began. I sang along, not caring if I was out of tune or off pitch. Lizzy grimaced at the computer, but remained silent, _smart girl._ I watched with rapt attention. I squealed as Spot jumped onto the fire escape, "Neva fea, Brooklyn is hea!" I said right along with him. Chloe laughed from across the room, I silenced her with an angry "Shh!"

"Wanna stargaze?" she asked.

"One sec, King of New York is on, right after that though!" I did another sing-along before grabbing a blanket off the couch and heading outside with Lizzy at my heels. I spread the blanket over the warm California ground, and sat down. The school had an expansive lawn, 5 square miles of manicured grass that felt like carpet, and some beautiful gardens and fountains. Lizzy and I shared the dorm at the very back of the building; all the dorms near us were deserted. This was mostly because we were the two females of the seven students that stayed for the summer program. The guys were Paul, Kieran, Zach, Angelo, and Jack. The boys' dorm was on the other side of the school, as far away from us as possible. I looked up into the night sky, searching for the North Star (a.k.a. Polaris). Suddenly, a shooting star flickered in the black background before streaking into oblivion.

"MAKE A WISH!" Lizzy shrieked from beside me, clenching her eyes shut. _I wish that Spot Conlon was real, and came to our school!_ I wished as hard as I could, squinting in spite of myself. I heard Liz laugh and I opened my eyes, "Jane, you looked like you were going to have a brain aneurism! Wow," she laughed harder as I crossed my eyes at her.

"Let's just say I take my wishing very seriously," I laughed at myself. "I'm kinda, *yawn* tired Liz. I'm going in to bed," I stood and stretched. I walked towards the building, and headed into our room. I brushed the grass off of my Newsie P.J. pants and my homemade 'Spot Conlon's Goil' t-shirt. I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes, welcoming the dark.

JACK'S POV

I was watching T.V. when I heard two knocks on the door. I grunted out a "Got it," and lumbered over. I opened it to face a guy about a half inch shorter than me with brown-blond hair and strange gray-blue eyes. I raised my eyebrows, "What are you doing here so late, do I know you?" I asked in a jumble.

"My names Gabe, Gabe Conlon; my friends call me Spot; I'm new here. Sorry it's so late, our car got stuck in a hole in da road," he said with a slight accent.

"Where you from?" I asked, ushering the new kid inside. I took his duffel bag and his suitcase; setting them up against the wall.

"Brooklyn, I'm hea on a scholarship," he said, explaining everything in short. I walked into the 'living room' and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"This is Spot Conlon, newest member of our dorm. He's here on a scholarship, anyone wanna make an introductory statement?" I welcomed Spot. I majored in Public Speaking, so 'opening statements' were practice for me.

"Yeah," Zach stood up, "Jane is mine, so hands off." Spot nodded. Zach was pretty menacing, even with a 5'6 height.

"My name is Jack, that's Angelo, Paul, Kieran, and you met Zach," each boy waved as he was introduced, except Zach, who scowled. Spot grabbed his bags from the wall and lugged them over.

"So, where do I stay?" he asked. I grabbed one of the heavy bags and showed him to the extra room. "Tanks," he said, I liked his accent. I went back to the T.V. with the rest and finished watching the movie "Newsies" it was Zach's Musical Theater homework. He had to find a character and try to imitate him, Zach wasn't paying much attention until he heard the words, "Brooklyn is Spot Conlon's territory." Everyone lurched forward in their chairs, eyes on the screen in avid attention as the boys named 'Jack' and 'Boots' walked into a dingy dockyard. A boy that looked just like our new roommate, and shared a name with him, said, "Hello Jacky-boy," with (our) Spot's accent. Our eyes were the size of dinner plates as Gabe made his reappearance.

"You guys okay?" he asked, without averting my eyes from the screen, I pushed 'rewind' and pulled Gabe over to sit next to me on the trashed couch. Brushing away potato chip crumbs and candy wrappers, he sat. "What's the big deal fellas?" he asked. I pressed play. He watched for a few seconds before going, "Is that possible? Cause I'm a little freaked out here,"

"So are the rest of us, Gabe-"

"Spot, I's don't care if it's in the movie. I hate the name Gabe…I'm Spot," he interrupted me.

"Anyway, Spot. Just to get to know you, what were your friends like back in Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Well, there's a Jack there too, and David; who has this little brother Les. They live in Manhattan; we take toins vistin each otha. I hang out with some of their friends a lot; they's all got crazy nicknames. Racetrack, he's a gambler, and Skittery, Snipeshooter, Bumlets, and Specs. What's wrong?" he saw our expressions of shock and worry.

"Well, watch again," I rewound until the song "Carrying the Banner" came on. The newsies were introduced one by one, Spot's eyes got wider and wider; until I was afraid they'd fall right out of his skull.

"Dat, dat's dem. Those are my friends, all of 'em look the same as the guys back home. Come to think of it, I think I might need a good night's sleep. G'night," with that he stumbled into his room (which he was sharing with Zach and Paul) and fell into his bed with a "thud" we all heard. Even over the singing of forty boys on the television screen.

"I think Spot just passed out," Zach laughed. The strange coincidences of the night subsided when Kieran suggested that Spot was playing a 'new kid' trick to make him more respected here. The rest of us agreed and stumbled into our own rooms with 'Carrying the Banner Finale' ringing in our ears and the name 'Gabriel Damon' in our heads. Gabe Conlon? Whose nickname is Spot. Gabriel Damon played Spot Conlon; something fishy was going on here, naw; it was just a joke. I yawned and fell into my bed with a 'thud' to match Spot's.

SPOT'S POV

The more I tried to remember my audition for the scholarship, the less I could. All I could remember were some fights, and they were all smudged and broken. The memories were brief and in pieces; what had happened? I even remembered saying the lines from that movie, "Neva fea, Brooklyn is hea!" but that's not possible, unless I was _actually_ the Spot Conlon from that movie. Impossible, right?

JANE'S POV

"Good morning Zach, how did you like the movie from MT?" I asked cheerily. I wished that wishes actually came true, but it was impossible, right?

"Well, we were watching the movie. Then we got sidetracked, around 9:30pm a new kid showed up. He's from Brooklyn, here on a scholarship," Zach said. Then he tried to loop his arm around my waist, to avoid his flirting; I stooped to pick a blade of grass. Zach's hand flopped back to his side; he acted like he hadn't tried anything.

"Brooklyn? Wow, what's his name?" I asked, tying the grass in a knot.

"Gabe, but his nickname is Spot," Zach said.

"No way," I squealed, "Is his last name Conlon?" I asked, _Please, please, please;_ I prayed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Zach asked. Then he smirked, "The movie? I know you were the one who suggested we watch it and do the impressions."

"Guilty as charged," I blushed. Zach smirked again. I heard footsteps behind us as Spot charged up next to Zach.

"Zach, where is the Musical Theater building?" my wish had really come true. Because standing right there in front of me, was the flesh-and-blood Spot Conlon.

"Oh, hi Spot," I whispered before passing out, I saw the ground coming up to meet me. Two strong arms grabbed my waist and the world went black.

I woke up in the Theater building, Mrs. Denton flurried around and I sat up. I was laid on a pile of sheets in the prop room, Zach and Spot were learning to stage sword fights. "Hey, I wanted to learn how to do that!" I complained standing and walking up to them, they nodded like I had never even gone unconscious; the usual treatment to medical issues here.

"If you want, I'll spar with you," Zach offered. I politely refused and walked over to Spot.

"I'm Jane, pleased to meet you Spot," I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, I blushed at his accent.

"I heard from Zach that there was a new boy, and I know everyone else, so I just assumed," I babbled; unable to stop myself.

"You'se must be Jane," Spot spit on his hand and held it out to me.

I spit in my own hand and shook, Zach looked grossed out. "Yeah, I'm Jane. Don't worry about the guys, they're all pansies anyhow," I smiled reassuringly, motioning at Zach with my thumb.

"Oh, I ain't worried. I could take them out with very little trouble," Spot donned a gray cabby cap that had been on the floor next to him. "So, why did you faint?" Spot asked. I blushed.

"Well, I kinda like Spot Conlon, the movie character…and you're just like him. So I kinda freaked out, besides I made this stupid wish last night with my friend Lizzy and here you are!" I put my hand over my mouth at the last part. I picked up a sword and began sparring with Spot, just to make it look like we were doing something so Mrs. Denton wouldn't notice.

"What?" Zach butted in.

"We were wishing on shooting stars, and I wished for something…it sorta happened," I smiled sheepishly. A look of pure relief filled Spot's eyes, Zach didn't notice. Zach was too busy trying to flirt, I just thrust my sword. Zach parried, exactly what I wanted, with a deft twist of my wrist and a slight thrust, I flipped his sword out of his hands. Then I fell to a crouch, and spun one leg out in front of me, tripping Zach who fell to the wooden floor with an "Oof". I stood up in one fluid motion. Spot and Mrs. Denton clapped, Zach groaned. Spot and I resumed our talk about the movie, and Zach went off to help Mrs. Denton with some costume organization.

SPOT'S POV

So, Jane had wished me here to AFTAA; too bad for Zach, who apparently had 'dibs' on Jane. It didn't matter to me; I knew that he didn't stand a chance against the fictional character Jane so adored. Zach tried to kiss her on the cheek; she just thrust her wooden sword forward. Zach parried, and Jane twisted her wrist and thrust; forcing Zach's sword out of his hands and onto the floor. With a smooth trip, Zach soon joined it there. I clapped in spite of the Death Glare I was getting from Zach. I resumed my talk with her about Newsies and Brooklyn and all of my friends. She looked really interested, staying me off with barely any attention to what she was doing wither sword. She invited me to join her and her friend Lizzy at lunch. I gladly accepted, seeing as I probably wouldn't be very welcome sitting with the other guys. (Not after this anyways)

LUNCH

I sat down next to Jane and a blond girl with blue eyes; she looked almost like Jane, but was slightly taller and sat more straight backed. As soon as they were next to each other they were tittering and joking, Jane introduced me to Elizabeth, her roommate. I nodded a hello and bit into my hotdog, not as good as New York's (As good as New York's got in 1899) Elizabeth stared at me with a shocked expression on her face before saying to Jane, "Omigosh, your wish, it came true! He's sitting right here at AFTAA! No way, where's Mr. Darcy!" she looked around expectantly.

"I'm not sure; Zach only said there was one new guy. And it's my friend Spot here!" she said, patting my shoulder. I looked up at her, she was beaming. I didn't know that someone could even _be_ that happy. Jane was a very upbeat person, as I soon learned. She was nearly never upset, even when I said I couldn't make it to the Musical-a-thon she was having. After math and science (the basic necessities) I realized I didn't have enough homework to stop me. So I met her by her locker to tell her I could come. One my way I saw Zach and Paul; Zach gave me a dirty look and Paul didn't even glance my way. At least I had found two good friends.

MUSICAL-A-THON

We watched Peter Pan, Newsies (which kinda weirded me out, cause whenever 'I' was on; Jane would squeal or clap, or hug me), and Mary Poppins. Jane asked if she could try on my gray cabby cap, and then whipped out a camera and took a bunch of pictures of her, me and Lizzy wearing it. She was really excited to have me here; I was her wish come true after all. After the movies were over, I said my goodnights and left for my own bunk. Not at all expecting the hostility that was waiting for me in my room.

"So, you and Jane were watching a bunch of movies together huh? I thought I warned you that she was mine?" Zach threatened.

"Well, you coitenly ain't hers. She hugged me at least forty times during Newsies. You will _never_ be used to seeing yourself on a television, trust me. It is really weird," I said, changing into my pajamas and slipping into bed.

"Well, stay away from Jane, dream boy or not," Zach said. He turned his back to me and drifted off to sleep; I sat and thought about all that had happened. _What is a movie character like me doing in real life? With a girl? A girl who just might be a tiny (HUGE) bit obsessed with you. _With that, I fell asleep.

JANE'S POV

"Please Spot? Can I try on your hat?" I begged him.

"Fine, but don't get it doity!" I loved his accent! I swiftly pulled the hat off his head and hugged him, pulling out my camera. I posed in it, Lizzy posed in it (Bless her heart!) and I took pictures of Spot in it. In case I found out I was dreaming the next day, or hallucinating or something crazy like that. I took pictures of Spot, Lizzy, and I all together on my couch. I was getting sort of sleepy when Spot said his goodnight and left me with a bored Lizzy. "Wanna-"

"Goodnight Jane," Liz said.

"Night Lizzy, sorry about Darcy!" I comforted her.

"It's fine, I just wonder, how long will Spot be here?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope that it's forever!" I giggled and changed into my pajamas. I fell asleep, dreaming of my new friend.

* * *

**It sounds like I have to introduce some new summer students and if anyone wants to be one, send me a message! I am also adding another teacher, so again...anyone want a part? I need some new goils, so be my guest. :)**


	2. Prince and Princess

**I still need a few girls, cassyback and Kelsey Gwendolyn...you both have characters in the next chapter :) thanks for the reveiws. I'm the kind of person that updates really often. No worries :)**

* * *

SPOT'S POV

Mrs. Denton flew into the theater; the papers she held were obviously scripts for something. Just then, Jane and Elizabeth returned from the costume room giggling; today was presentation day for our impersonations. They both had their costumes on; Jane was wearing a grey and white checkered shirt and red suspenders. She was being me. The gold topped cane she held in her hand, and the slingshot in her pocket were 'poifect'! Mrs. Denton clapped and smiled as Jane walked on stage with a Brooklyn sway in her step and a cocky expression on her face, "The name's Spot Conlon. Don't be messin' around on I_my _territory, 'cause I'm da King o' Brooklyn. Ain't no one say something that my boidy's don't repoit to me. So back off ya bumma!" she slammed the cane down on the last word, and bowed. All eight of us laughed and clapped at her witty performance. It was Paul up next; he was Les (fitting for his height). Then Kieran as Skittery, Jack as Pie Eater, Angelo as Racetrack, and Elizabeth as Sarah. I wore some of the clothes I had found in my suitcase, a newsies costume; which surprised me when I pulled it out this morning. Why was it there in the first place?

"I'se is Spot Conlon, the most fea'd newsie in all of New York; and probably everywhea else. Brooklyn is my territory, so you'se betta be careful; or be I'll be coiten to let you know that I'se is angry. Neva fea, Brooklyn is hea!" I pumped my fist in the air. Everyone clapped, Jane the hardest. She turned her head to Elizabeth and whispered something; Elizabeth looked up at me and smiled. I returned to my seat in between Jack and Kieran and watched as Mrs. Denton clambered onto the stage.

"Musical Theater students, I have your next assignment. You are going to put on Sleeping Beauty, auditions are Friday. You will need a monologue and a short song to perform," Jane's hand shot into the air, "Yes Jane, the song can be from Newsies," Jane blushed; her question answered. Mrs. Denton pulled out the box of monologues that could be performed, Jane and Elizabeth were the first two there, followed by Zach and his tagalong Paul. When I sauntered up, Zach was saying something along the lines of a compliment.

"You are such a great actress Jane, really. So, do you wanna go out for a date tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Homework," was her one word reply.

"Tonight then?" again.

"Can't," another single word. Zach just didn't get it.

"Friday night?" he asked. Jane was through saying no, or coming up with excuses, she snapped.

"Listen Zach, you're a real sweet guy. I'm just not interested though, there's really only one person I like, and it ain't you. So quit asking, scabba," she used the newsie slang like she was one. _Who did she like? _My mind wandered and I looked for a fitting monologue. I had just found one when Mrs. Denton called me over.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked, tipping my hat.

"Spot, I need you to be the lead role; I secretly already had auditions, today. Your performances were just what I needed to tell who was good enough for leads. The auditions Friday are for supporting roles. You are Steffan and Jane will be Aurora. I just wanted to let you work early, since you have the most lines. Jane will also be getting a script early as well, can you give it to her?" she handed me two scripts and walked off. Funny old lady never could focus on one thing at a time. I walked up to Jane and Elizabeth and asked if I could talk to Jane alone for a second; on orders from the teacher.

"Umm, hey Spot," she was still getting used to my being there from her expression. "What do you want?"

"Mrs. Denton already assigned leads, and told me to give this to you," I handed her a script. "She wants the leads to practice early, so we can have our lines memorized by the time we have to be off script. I'm playing the Prince," I looked at her sheepishly. She swayed on her feet again and I grabbed her arm as a support.

"I'm fine Spot, thanks for the concern," she smiled at me reassuringly; making no move to pull away from me. I let my hand fall to my side, and her countenance dropped a little, _I must have been the person she was talking about liking. But she doesn't really know me, just knows the character I play; a tough guy who soaks anyone in his way._ I just stood there awkwardly as she walked back to Lizzy and started to freak out. She opened the script and started highlighting her lines, I walked over to her.

"Do you happen to have an extra highlighter and an available seat?" I asked, trying to be smooth.

"Yeah, here," she handed me a pink highlighter and motioned for me to sit next to her. She looked over to Lizzy and giggled. Lizzy rolled her eyes, clearly unfazed about the fact that I was really Spot Conlon; a movie character-turned-person. I looked at the cover of the script, a rose and an arrow crossed. Interesting, we had four months to get a cast out of eight kids and put on a full length musical.

"Jane, how are we going to put on a play with only eight kids?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, all this week, new kids will show up, there are only supposed to be six girls and ten or eleven guys. The full cast will be announced Friday, stragglers get bad parts," she shrugged and resumed highlighting. When she reached the last few pages of the script she gasped and whispered frantically to Elizabeth, who laughed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Flip to page 65, line 11. You'll see why she's so frantic," Elizabeth said, reading out of Jane's book. I turned and read the line:

**Prince Steffan: **I have slain the dragon fair Princess and here I am to wake you from the dreaded slumber. (_Prince Steffan kisses Aurora, who awakens) _

"Don't be noivous, I'm sua you'll be just fine, I'm the one who's gonna have to kiss da pretty goil in front of Mr. Protective," I motioned to Zach.

"Yeah, really," Jane laughed and blushed at the same time. That in turn made me laugh. When I started to, Jane put on a serious face and gathered her things.

"Jane," I grabbed her wrist, "Why are you avoiding me? I was your wish right? I should be hanging out with youse. I coitenly ain't welcome with them," I jerked my thumb in the direction of Zach and Paul.

ELIZABETH'S POV

Poor Jane, she was in deep trouble. She had made a random wish on a shooting star and it came true. Spot Conlon, the guy I had watched sing "King of New York" at least a billion times with Jane was here at AFTAA. Crazy how some things work out huh? I watched as Jane scanned her script, she really was a good actress. Would I have liked the role? Yeah, but not if Spot was the Prince, I would have dumped that role like it was Paul! All of a sudden I heard a frantic whisper in my ear, "Lizzy! I have to kiss Spot! No way, I have to actually _kiss _Spot Conlon, the king of Brooklyn! Eeep," she squeaked. Spot looked a little confused.

"What?" he asked, having not heard her freaking out quietly.

"Flip to page 65, line 11. You'll see why she's so frantic," I said, leaning over to read the page and line numbers while wiping her saliva out of my ear. He scanned the page, his eyes widening as he read the line. Jane got all flustered.

"Don't be noivous, I'm sua you'll be just fine, I'm the one who's gonna have to kiss da pretty goil in front of Mr. Protective," he motioned to Zach. Jane blushed at the words "pretty goil".

"Yeah really," she laughed, peeking over at Zach and Kieran who were debating over some monologues. She laughed, and Spot laughed too. As soon as he chuckled, Jane's face smoothed into the brick wall of seriousness I remembered from a while ago. She was dealing with a guy who she met, he really liked her; but she had to let him down easy. I think she was trying to let herself down easy this time; now that Spot was here, what was gonna happen between them? Jane probably doubted he liked her, and Spot…I read genuine concern and hope in his facial expression. Jane gathered up her things for the bell, and Spot grabbed her wrist. He said something to her, and she just shrugged. Before any of us knew what he was doing, Spot…

JANE'S POV

Spot handed me a script and asked if he could sit next to me, and borrow my highlighter. I was still trying to adjust to having him here. Last night at the Musical-A-Thon, I was pretty sure I was hallucinating. Yet here he stood, right in front of me, with that gray cabby cap on his pretty brown head! I sighed and began highlighting, I had at least on line on almost every page; I could see why Mrs. Denton wanted us to start practicing early! The Prince doesn't come in until the eleventh or twelfth page, and I had at least five lines by then! I was scanning lines until I saw the words "kiss". I read over the passage two times, before flipping out to Lizzy. "Lizzy! I have to kiss Spot! No way, I have to actually _kiss_ Spot Conlon, the king of Brooklyn! Eeep," I squealed. Spot looked at Lizzy, confused.

"What?" he asked. Lizzy said something, and Spot flipped some pages…I was still in shock. Then I almost passed out again.

"Don't be noivous, I'm sua you'll be just fine, I'm the one who's gonna have to kiss da pretty goil in front of Mr. Protective," he motioned to Zach. I blushed at the words "pretty goil".

"Yeah really," I laughed, relieved. Spot laughed too. No! I don't want Spot to laugh for my sake; he probably has a girl back in his own time, A Queen of Brooklyn. I began to gather my things for lunch; Spot grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me? I was your wish right? I should be hanging out with youse. I coitenly ain't welcome with them," he jerked his thumb towards Zach and Paul. I shrugged and sighed. Before I knew what was happening Spot grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked at first, but then relaxed and slipped my arms around his neck. My inner newsie was saying, "What are you doin' bumma?" but the inner teenage fan-girl was going, "OMG! YOU ARE HUGGING SPOT CONLON!" the hug lasted about thirty seconds. I was the one to pull away, surprising myself.

"Spot, wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" I asked shyly, blushing _yet again_.

"Yes, I would love to go to the movies wit you!" he smiled. Lizzy gave me a thumbs-up, and giggled. I smiled at her, then turned back to face Spot. He wasn't there. I scanned the theater, finding him nowhere in sight. What was going on? The bell rang and I burst into the bright sunlight of early June.

"Spot?" I called, "Where did you go?"

"Right here, I thought I heard the bell, false alarm!" he looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I giggled; something I _never_ did in front of guys. I wanted to get to know the REAL Spot; not some movie character I had loved since I was twelve. We hung out all day; we all had the same classes, except for a few kids who split off after lunch for Script or Camera Work classes. I just couldn't wait to go to the movies with him! I figured Zach and Paul would hassle him about our date, so I talked to Jack and Angelo about it. Kieran was pretty much the Switzerland of this situation. Neutral territory, so I couldn't ask him to pick sides.

"Jack," I caught up to him at lunch, "Come with us today, would you?" I ushered him over to our table before he could answer. I sat him down across from me, "I need you to keep an eye on the other two twirps. I figured that they'll start bugging Spot about our date tomorrow, so I need your help. I really don't want my favorite newsie of all time to get a black eye. Please Jack?" I made the saddest puppy face on the planet. Jack signaled defeat by patting my shoulder from across the table and smiling.

There was a commotion at the front of the cafeteria, I looked up. A blond boy around the age of seventeen looked nervously around. Mrs. Denton placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is Chris Scott, make him welcome," she shot a warning glance at Paul and left. I walked up to him, and extended my hand.

"My name is Jane, welcome to AFTAA!" I said.

"Hi, I'm Chris, can I sit with you?" he glanced around.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to my peeps," I smiled and pulled him over. "That's Spot, Jack, Angelo, and Elizabeth, we call her Lizzy," I pointed everyone out. Chris nodded to each person and took a seat next to me. I was between the two new kids, Spot and Chris. I tried to even my attention between them, stories about being in 1899 (which still freaked me out) and stories about modern day Florida. Chris looked at me quizzically after I laughed at Spot's retelling of riding in Governor Roosevelt's carriage after the strike. I just mouthed 'Don't ask' and Chris nodded. Spot was funny and sweet, but whenever Chris mentioned a 'Facebook' or a 'Cell phone' his face got this strange expression on it. I didn't worry too much, Spot was my new friend…wishes come true after all!

CHRIS'S POV

I walked nervously into the vast cafeteria. Only two tables were set up, at one sat a pretty blond girl and a couple other kids. The other table was occupied by a tall blond boy and two shorter brunettes, the shorter ones looked at me like I was an inanimate object. Great. Mrs. Denton introduced me, and one of the blonds stood up and walked over to me. "My name is Jane, welcome to AFTAA!" she smiled reassuringly.

"Hi, I'm Chris, can I sit with you?" I looked over to the guys. They looked pretty menacing to me.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to my peeps," she said, pulling me over to 'her' table. "That's Spot, Jack Angelo and Elizabeth, we call her Lizzy," she pointed to each one. _Lizzy, the prettiest girl on the planet._ I sighed and sat next to Jane, too shy to talk to the girl across from me. I told Jane about my life in Florida, how much it rained. How much fun it was to go to Disney on a whim (I lived nearby). I watched as Spot told a story about living in another century, this dude was _losing_ it. I bet he never even had it in the first place. I asked Jane if she would be my Facebook friend, and asked for her cell phone number. Jane smiled and wrote everything down on a "Newsies" notepad. Lizzy looked kind of sad at first; then brightened up as soon as she took out a 'Phantom of the Opera' notebook and started writing.

SPOT'S POV

"So he took me to Brooklyn, and told me to stay out of trouble. I got a ride all the way across the bridge! My newsies were following the carriage and yellin' me name. Da kids dat decided to stay, I raised my voice and stood, 'We beat em''. Everyone was cheering and screaming, it was the best thing ever." I said. Jane laughed and Chris gave me a funny look. He had no idea where I came from did he?

NEXT NIGHT (LIZZY'S POV)

Jane walked in crying. "I thought you were on your date with Spot?" I said, walking over to the distraught girl.

"H-h-he stood m-me up," Jane sobbed into my shoulder.

"Maybe something happened, maybe he got sick!" I put forth my idea.

"Zach c-came, he said Spot s-sent him to tell m-me," she sobbed and hiccupped, "Spot d-doesn't like me!" she said.

* * *

**Aren't I evil? Leaving you guys with a cliffy? No worries, the next chapter should be up in the next two or three days, since you guys gave me such good reviews. I STILL NEED SOME CHARACTERS PEOPLES, SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY! :)**


	3. Schemes, Tricks, and Anger

**Here is the explanation for the cliffhanger, cause I felt like being a nice person today :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) own the Newsies. But I wish I did. **

**R.I.P. Dominic Lucero (A.K.A. Bulmets) this story is dedicated to him. God Bless. He died of lymphoma in 1994; only 2 years after Newsies was released. :(**

(Original title for chapter: Schemes, Tricks, and an Extremely Ticked Off 17 Year Old Girl)

* * *

SPOT'S POV

I showered, and brushed my hair. I got into one of the better outfits I found in my duffel and headed for the door. Zach and Paul stepped in front of me, "Where are you goin' _Spot_?" he stepped forward, I stepped back.

"I have a date wit' Jane, move ya bumma'," I tried to walk around him. Paul and Zach each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back.

"No, you don't. You aren't going on any dates; I warned you she was my girl…you didn't listen. You don't mess with me, new kid" Zach snarled as I was dragged into a closet. They shoved me to the ground and shut and locked the door.

"Guys, let me out! I havta go!" I shouted and pounded on the door. Kieran or Angelo would come help me. Then I remembered; Zach and Paul were the only two 'home' tonight. All the other guys were taking Chris on some sort of tour, and then they would spend the night in another dorm room they were cleaning out for new kids. Looks like I'm stuck in here for the night, how am I supposed to tell Jane I can't come? "Guys, how am I supposed to tell Jane I ain't comin'?" I covered my mouth with my hand as soon as the words had left. _Why did you say that? What's wrong with you? MORON!_

"Sounds like I got a message to deliver," Zach said. I heard his sneer; even through the door of the closet. I heard the door open and shut. I waited for a few minutes and heard the door open and close again as Zach returned. "You have a very upset little girlfriend, good job Spot," Zach and Paul laughed.

JANE'S POV

I stood in front of the theater waiting for Spot. I saw a silhouetted figure approaching, "Spot!" I yelled.

"Spot ain't coming. He doesn't like you, but wasn't man enough to tell you that himself," Zach said.

"No," I murmured and accepted Zach's hug. "He said, he-he said," I stuttered as Zach put his arm around my shoulders. Tears escaped my eyes, one after the other; I wished him here. I was the one to blame, if I hadn't wished stupid Spot to my stupid school. None of this would have happened. I walked home with Zach, thanking him and walking inside; I opened the door to my dorm room and burst into tearful sobs.

"I thought you were on your date with Spot?" Lizzy said, walking over to me and putting her arm around my shoulder.

"H-h-he stood m-me up," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Maybe something happened, maybe he got sick!" Lizzy offered.

"Zach c-came, he said Spot s-sent him to tell m-me," I sobbed and hiccupped, "Spot d-doesn't like me!"

"You trust what Zach said? You know Zach hates Spot; I bet something fishy is going on here. Let's go talk to them!" Lizzy said, her detective mode initiating.

"Good p-point," I quieted my tears and changed from my green skirt and blouse into my "Newsies" pajamas. Lizzy and I walked arm-in-arm to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Paul opened the door. "Oh, hey Jane. Zach! It's for you!" Paul shouted. I heard someone running and Zach came up to the door.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" he asked, nonchalant. He was obviously hiding something, because I could see in his eyes he was lying.

"Where is Spot?" I asked loudly, and then there was a muffled sound from the hallway. It sounded like a rabid animal was trying to escape from the closet. "What is that?" I pushed my way past Zach and Paul. Paul grabbed my arm, attempting to restrain me. I yanked it away, "Get away from me," I snarled. Paul backed away to Zach's side. I opened the closet door, using the key that was still in the lock. Sitting on the floor, hands tied and gagged, was Spot. "Oh. My. Gosh. Spot, are you alright?" I asked, I pulled him to his feet and untied his hands. I left him to get the gag out of his mouth as I walked straight up to Zach, who was trying to act as if he didn't know how Spot ended up in his coat closet. "Don't you _ever_ mess with me or my friends again; I'm not your girl. I will _never_ be your girl…and this is for ruining my date," I punched Zach full force in the jaw, all my pent up sadness and anger. Working for a few years in an ice cream shop, and living on a farm worked out well for my arm strength. Zach fell back against the wall, and yelped in shock and pain.

"You so deserved that," Lizzy said. I took Spot by the hand and stalked out of the dorm; leaving Paul to deal with a furious, desperate Zach.

SPOT'S POV

How dare he? I was sitting, close to falling asleep; when Zach opened the door and grabbed me. Zach and I were close in height, I was only about an inch or two taller than him; but he was _strong_ and I was surprised. He and Paul tied my hands behind my back and shoved a handkerchief in my mouth before I could react, under the circumstances. _I bet he expects Jane to come looking for me; and he doesn't want me calling for help. That no good, double-dealing, miscreant. That SCABBER! When I get out of here, I'm going to soak him! _My angry thoughts diminished as I heard the door open and a feminine voice. Jane! I struggled to shout, but it was muffled by the handkerchief, I slammed to door with my feet in attempts to get her to come over and help me. This was so backwards; the Hero is supposed to rescue the Damsel, not the other way around! It must have worked because the door opened and I saw a shocked Jane standing there.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Spot are you alright?" she hoisted me to my feet (Strong girl!) and untied my hands hurriedly. As soon as she saw I was free she walked up to Zach menacingly, "Don't you _ever_ mess with me or my friends again; I'm not your girl. I will _never_ be your girl…and this is for ruining my date," she pulled her arm back and socked him in the face. He fell back and cried out. _Sweet revenge, I guess I don't have to soak him. Jane did,_ I smiled to myself and walked over. Before I could utter a word I was being dragged by the hand out into the hallway and away from the two ruthless boys.

"Wow Jane, thanks for saving me," I said, stopping her. I pulled her around to face me and hugged her for the second time. Jane must be really sensitive, because as soon as my arms wrapped around her, she went limp. _Shoot_!

"Sorry about that Spot, sometimes she faints when she overexerts herself, or if she gets _beyond_ mad, like right now. I think she did both, good thing you decided to hug her. She might have hit her head on the floor," Lizzy knelt next to where I laid Jane and began to fan Jane's face. "Hey, pick her up again if you can and take her into an empty dorm, if she doesn't come-to soon; we'll stay there," Lizzy said. I too had a lot of arm strength; I had hauled papes for as many years as I can remember! I easily lifted Jane off the floor and followed Lizzy into one of the many rooms. I laid Jane down on a bed and turned to leave, and then her pajamas got my attention. I looked at the pants, newsprint material in two shapeless pant legs; obviously homemade. Her shirt however, caught me off guard: 'Spot Conlon's Goil' was printed in black letters and two red suspenders were drawn on it. On the bottom left corner there was a pocket drawn, it looked like a slingshot was drawn hanging halfway out. _Wow, she really likes me. I wonder if she just wants to be my fan, or my friend._ The thought made me sad, but I accepted the fact. Teenagers are always hard to understand, especially girls. I went into another empty dorm and fell asleep in my clothes, not caring that I was dusty, aching, and tired; I only wanted to dream about my beloved Brooklyn once again.

NEXT DAY: GIRL'S DORM: ELIZABETH'S POV

"Knock knock," I heard two voices say as they walked into our dorm room. Suitcases near the door, the taller girl shot forward to shake my hand. "Hi, my name is Sarah; I'm going to be studying Pointe ballet! This is my friend from back home, Cassy, she's studying Musical Theater and Script Writing," the auburn haired Sarah pulled me into a lung crushing hug.

"Hi," I managed to breathe once she released me.

"Where are we staying?" she asked, picking her suitcase up once again and looking down the hallway.

"Our dorms at AFTAA are pretty large, a living area, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Each bedroom fits two or three people, Jane and I share one. You guys can have this one," I walked down the hallway; my sweatpants swishing. I motioned towards an empty room with two beds. Cassy and Sarah walked in and began unpacking. Another knock at the door.

"Coming," I called, jogging over to open it. There stood Spot, clean and in new clothes.

"Oh, hey Spot. Jane's still sleeping, but if you want to come in that's fine. I'll wake her up, she has classes soon anyways. Sit down," I pointed to the worn yellow couch and walked into our bedroom. "Jane, wake up, Spot's here!" I shook her shoulder and she bolted upright. Unlike many girls of seventeen, Jane was a morning person.

"Oh, I'll be right out, give me a minute," Jane shooed me out and closed the door. A few minutes later she came into the living room, her wavy blond hair held back in a loose ponytail. Her green shirt read: _Peter Pan Cast 2009_ and her denim shorts were just the right length. Jane was really trying to impress someone. Spot glanced up and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me from those two nitwits last night," he walked over to her. This time, she made the first move; wrapping her skinny arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. He hugged her around her waist, this time she remained conscious. (Last night, five minutes after Spot left; Jane woke up and we walked back here for a good night's sleep) Jane took his hand and grabbed her school bag. Something was changing between them; it made me think of the song from Beauty and the Beast:

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

I hummed it to myself as I grabbed my school bag and yelled back at Cassy and Sarah, "Hey, guys! Musical Theater starts in fifteen minutes, you can unpack later," it was Wednesday, only a few more days until auditions and I wasn't nervous at all. I walked out into the sunlight and straight to the MT building, laughing at Zach's face. A large purple bruise adorned his jaw line. He shot me a look of pure poison, and I stopped smiling. Instead of getting Zach to back off, I'm pretty sure Jane just made him more determined. I walked into the MT building and set my stuff on the three foot brick wall off the side. I found Spot and Jane rehearsing a scene where they meet in the forest, Jane was acting shy and Spot was trying to be dashing. They made a really cute couple, I mentally 'awwww'ed.

"Hey, lovebirds, Lizzy, new girls, Zach, Paul, everyone: down in front, right now!" Mrs. Denton yelled. Spot and Jane blushed at 'lovebirds'. "It has come to my attention that some of you aren't getting along so well, so Spot, Angelo and Jack will be moving into a new dorm today. Room 16B, thank you. Now, get practicing!" everyone shot out of their chairs and rushed to rehearse, the two new girls were getting the info when another girl shot into the room.

"I am very sorry I'm late Mrs. Denton, I got lost! I'm Gwen, new student. Here are my papers," Gwen handed a frazzled Mrs. Denton a wad of admission papers and joined the group of new kids. Two new boys entered next, they introduced themselves in a less frightening way. There was a tall, black haired boy named Dylan, and a slightly shorter brown haired boy named James. As the new kids were getting auditions instructions, I watched Spot and Jane practice. They were barely acting; they were plainly crushing on each other. Two days: a new Jane record! She usually didn't let herself crush on new kids, but I think this was genuine. I wonder what was going on in Spot's head.

SARAH'S POV

That Spot kid was really cute, and a great actor. Too bad he was with the weird blond…what was her name again? Oh yeah, Jane my roommate. Suddenly, I jolted into action, I knew what I wanted. I wanted Spot to be _mine_, but this would take some careful planning. Looking around the vast theater I saw a tan boy with dark brown hair and a bruise on his jaw, Zach I think. I walked over to him, "I'm-"

"Sarah I know, I'm trying to plot revenge here…so I can't talk," he interrupted. Revenge?

"Revenge for what?" I probed.

"Stupid Spot and Jane, I'm sick of them making kissy faces at each other, plus…Jane gave me this pretty makeup job," Zach said, meaning the bruise. Wow that scrawny thing can pack a punch. Now I can use this situation to my advantage.

"I think I have an idea, but I do have some conditions," I offered.

"What are your conditions?" he narrowed his eyes.

"One, if it works, I get Spot. That's basically my only condition," I shrugged.

"Agreed, now what is this master plan?" Zach asked. And with an evil glint in our eyes, we plotted the downfall of Spot Conlon and Jane Bently.

* * *

**Arrrgh, I had no choice but to leave you with another cliffy. I'm sorry about that, but *looks around* SPOT MADE ME! **


	4. CONTEST

HEY, I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU, MY READERS.

*SPOT ON* CONTEST

A FUNNY STORY ABOUT SPOT CONLON (IT CAN TAKE PLACE IN THE FUTURE)… BUT I HAVE RULES!

1: NO SLASH

2: YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS

3: IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER

IF YOU ENTER, UPLOAD IT AND WRITE *SPOT ON* IN THE SUMMARY AND SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE STORY TITLE. THE WINNER RECEIVES:

GIRLS: IF YOU WIN, YOU CAN PICK THE NEWSIE OF YOUR CHOICE (EXCEPT SPOT OR JACK) AND BE HIS 'GIRL' IN THE NEXT STORY I AM WRITING

BOYS: YOU GET TO PICK SOMEWHERE TO RULE (BRONX, QUEENS, CONEY ISLAND) AND PICK YOUR NEWSIE NAME. I WILL INCLUDE YOU IN MY STORY AS WHOEVER YOU WANT TO BE (GOOD GUY OR BAD GUY)


	5. More Schems, Tricks, and Fireworks

**I am going camping for a week, so I'm going to try to get one more chapter up after this. Thank you for the reveiws, that's what keeps me writing. (I am working on finishing this story and starting a sequel) **

* * *

SARAH'S POV

"Listen, Paul, PAUL!" I shouted, the boy's head turned back to face me.

"Yuh-huh," he muttered.

"I need you to get Jane's homework for me please," I said slowly, as if talking to a much younger child. How did this moron get into a prestigious school like AFTAA!

"Umm, ok," he grunted and snuck over towards the place where Jane's folder sat. Jane and Spot were in the costume room with Mrs. Denton, trying to figure out when this play was taking place. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Denton was leaning towards medieval times. Paul quickly snatched a paper out of her 'Newsies' folder and ran back to me. "Here you go, our science review," he handed me the green sheet of paper with the words "Science Review" printed in bold. Jane was a straight A student in _everything,_ and she hated cheaters.

"Good boy," I patted his head as if he were a dog and smiled at him. Now to plant the evidence. I walked over nonchalantly and stuffed the green paper into Spot's science folder. I walked back over to Paul, "Thanks, now scram," I waved him off towards Chris and Kieran. Zach walked out of the prop room with several wooden swords, a bow and arrows, and a scepter and some mirrors and wands. He dumped them in a heap on the edge of the stage and started to sort them out. I walked up to him and began to help.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know Jane, she hates cheating. Once she sees that Spot 'took' her paper she'll be furious," I laughed a little.

"Good idea," he smirked. I rubbed my hands together like a vaudeville villain and cackled. Zach looked sideways at me and smiled to himself. I made a mental note to slap him later. I stopped as I saw Jane walk out of the costume room holding a pink dress and a pair of black trousers. Spot followed with several 'chain mail' shirts and some woodsman costumes. They hung them on the 'Try On' rack and went back, they returned with several more dresses, all in scary and vibrant girly colors. Oh. No.

"Okay, I've decided that several of you are ready to audition today if you want to get it over with," Mrs. Denton said in her teacher voice; loud enough so that anyone in France who wanted to know what we were doing could hear her. "Lizzy," she motioned to the stage. Lizzy climbed up the stairs and did her monologue. Her blocking for it was perfect, and she didn't miss a note of her song. Mrs. Denton scribbled on her notepad and said, "Zach."

Zach's monologue was just as good as Lizzy's, and he only missed one note in his song. Mrs. Denton did more scribbling, one by one the first six students who had been here since Monday or Tuesday did their auditions. Spot and Jane were wrapped up in their own little world, having been told to practice at the back of the theater during the auditions. They rehearsed everything, all the time. At lunch, in MT, sometimes in our other classes; it got really annoying.

LATER THAT DAY: GIRL'S DORM: JANE'S POV

I heard a tentative knock on the door and ran to see who it was. Probably the last new girl, I thought. I was right, I opened the door to a girl of medium height with red-brown hair than just touched the tops of her shoulders. "My name is Shea Rose Young; I'm majoring in Musical Theater and Script Writing! What's your name?" she was very energetic.

"My name is Jane Bently, I'm majoring in Musical Theater as well, but we just call it MT for short," I smiled and help her carry her bag into the only vacated room. She promptly unpacked several books and some scripts, "You wrote those?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, all of them except this one," she held up a copy of the Newsies script.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, shocked.

"I googled "Newsies Script" and this popped up, so I printed it. I know almost everything by heart. You like the movie?" she asked.

"Do I ever," I pulled out my newsies pajamas and smiled at her, we were gonna be great friends.

"Sweet! I'm guessing Spot's your favorite right? Mine is Mush, he's so sweet! And cute," she giggled.

"Speaking of the amazing Spot Conlon, wanna meet him?" I asked. She looked at me shocked, her mouth gaping. Suddenly she laughed, making me jump.

"You're kidding right? Spot Conlon is Gabriel Damon, and he's like thirty years old now," she said, wiping away a tear from her laughter.

"Yeah, I know. I made this wish on a shooting star and 'poof' here's Spot, in my class," she was gonna think I was crazy.

"Really? I want to meet him if you're telling the truth," she stood and walked out the door.

"Okay then, let's go," I followed her to the door, but then took the lead to the boy's dorm. I knocked on Spot's door, and he opened it. Sarah screamed and hugged him.

"Newsie fan?" he asked, trying to push her off of him.

"Yep, this is Shea," I smiled and pulled her back to my side.

"Omigosh! You're actually Spot Conlon, which is so cool. Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh," she started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, youse is gonna hurt yourself," Spot said, fanning her with the book he was holding; the script to our play.

"Hey, wanna practice?" I asked, pulling my script out of my back pocket.

"Sure, let's get her somewhere where she won't hurt herself if she faints," he said, winking. I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. We walked her outside, and sat her on a bench under a tree. Spot and I practiced the scene after we first meet in the woods. I sang my short solo, and Spot followed me around, silently ducking behind trees and bushes. Sarah laughed and sighed at the appropriate times, making practice all the more fun. I looked up at the main clock, "Crap!" I shouted and ran for the dorms.

"It's time for science in ten minutes, and she always has to be two minutes early so she can double check her homework," I heard Spot explaining as they jogged up behind me. I raced into my room, grabbed my folders and shot back outside and towards the science room. Spot came up behind me and I slowed to a walk. We walked in a comfortable silence to the science building; I reached my desk and pulled out my folder. I looked through it once, then again, and again…my review was gone!

"Spot, have you seen my-" I looked up to see him holding my review out to me; a puzzled look on his face. Zach and Sarah entered the room and took their seats, not even looking our way. I returned my gaze to Spot's outstretched hand, and my paper in it. "You cheated off of my homework? Spot, how could you do something like that?" my face fell.

"I just found it in my folder, I don't know how it got there, I didn't look at it, I swear," usually I can tell when people are lying, and he wasn't. I took my paper and double checked all the answers; perfect. I handed it in and returned to my seat. Spot was next to me, "You mad Jane?" he asked.

"If you said you didn't cheat or look, I believe you, I trust you. It's cool," I said. I knew he hadn't done it, by the downcast face of a disappointed Zach and a confused and angry Sarah._ Sarah may look all innocent and nice on the outside, but she and Zach are up to something…_ I thought as our science teacher handed out tests. I (of course) aced it, the only other student out of all of us who got a 100% A, was Zach. He looked pleased with himself and smiled over to me; I rolled my eyes and began to talk about our costumes with Spot. This was going to be great. I invited Spot over to watch a movie later, as make-up for our ruined date. He gladly accepted and we sat next together on the couch watching 'West Side Story', his arm loosely around my shoulder, my head resting on his shoulder.

NARRATOR

Over the next month, Sarah and Zach tried repeatedly to get Spot or Jane mad at one another. Each time they failed, whether a friend intercepted a plan, or Jane detected a lie. Spot and Jane also got a lot closer, Spot finally asked Jane to be his "Goil" and she accepted with a blush and a quick peck on Spot's reddening cheek. Slowly the fourth of July came around and Jane decided to have a party on the lawn in front of her dorm. She cooked all of the usual stuff, potato salad, hotdogs; she bought chips and watermelon, and laid it all out on a red-white-and-blue table cloth. "You ever seen fireworks?" Jane asked Spot as they set everything out.

"Naw, what's that?" he asked.

"They are…you'll see tonight, the school always puts on a fireworks show for the students. It's amazing," Jane's eyes lit up. Spot laughed inwardly, she was so…Jane-ish. One by one, everyone arrived; even Zach and Sarah were invited to the gathering. The friends joked, ate, and played children's games. After five rounds of duck-duck-goose, it started to get dark. From behind a large cooler, Jane pulled out several packages of sparklers. Everyone lined up and Jane lit the first one, then Kieran lit the rest of them, everyone ran and jumped around and laughed. Spot, who had no idea what a sparkler was, just stood there and stared at it until it fizzled out, Lizzy gave him another one and he wrote his name in the air with the faint smoky haze they gave off. Lizzy and Jane laid out a large plaid comforter, and everyone hustled to sit down. Zach and Sarah sat next to each other, Kieran, Paul, Angelo, Jack, Spot and Jane, Lizzy, Gwen, Shea, Dylan, James, and Cassy. Then the fireworks began large colorful bursts of light. They sparkled against the night sky, and Spot watched in amazement. "How do they do that?" he asked.

"It's chemicals in a container that they shoot into the air, loosely explained," said Jack, the pyrotechnic in our midst. We watched for fifteen minutes, clapping after the big finale. Slowly, the tired students drifted back to their dorm rooms, and Lizzy, Jane, and Spot began to clean things up. When at last, every little crumb was put (or thrown) away, Spot and Jane chastely kissed goodnight for the first time and went their separate ways.

SPOT'S POV

Those fireworks were amazing! I'd never seen anything like them! I was so pumped after watching, that I wasn't even tired! I stayed and helped the girls pick everything up and take the heavy trash bags to the dumpsters. I carried the folding table into the janitor's room and carried the large red cooler up into Jane's dorm for her. She was _exhausted_ so I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and walked away. She yelled down the hall to me, "Night Spot!" and I turned and waved.

"Night Jane," she smiled and stood there until I saw Lizzy's arm yank her inside. I laughed and headed back to my dorm, tired after all.

JANE'S POV

"Lizzy, he kissed me! For the first time," I squealed as Lizzy pulled me back into the room.

"I'm very excited to hear that, now go to sleep," she yawned and trundled to the bedroom. I took a quick shower to remove all of the sweat and dirt from the day and got into my red-white-and-blue pajamas. I sighed as my head hit the pillow. I could hear Lizzy's snoring and sleep-humming from across the room. Lizzy was so odd, she sometimes hummed or sang in her sleep, only from good musicals. Slowly I drifted into a light sleep.

"_I have slain the dragon fair Princess and I here I am to wake you from the dreaded slumber," a voice said from above me and I felt two lips touch mine. I opened my eyes just like I'm supposed to at this line, and slowly stood. Instead of Spot being in his costume, it was Zach. Slowly Zach's face morphed into Sarah's and she was leering at me, whispering, "He's not really yours you know. There's probably someone back home, a Queen of Brooklyn. He's only using you to find his way home," then Mrs. Denton was yelling at me to keep up my role. I threw my arms around 'Zach's' shoulders and we danced. I sang a short solo and we went down the stairs to the ballroom, where everyone else was waking up. Lizzy the queen, Kieran the king, and all the fairies (Cassy, Gwen, Shea). Lizzy and Kieran walked over and said, "do you love him Aurora?" and I answered, "Yes," like my line told me to. We all finished the play with a song and the Pointe students did a short dance led by Sarah. We all went to bow, but Zach pushed my into the orchestra pit and everything went black. _

I screamed and sat up in my bed. Just a dream, I laid my head back on the pillow. I slept fitfully for the rest of the night, our performance is in two weeks. I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for all the nice input, you guys ready to see the play performed? The summer is almost over at AFTAA! -Firefly Conlon**


	6. Wish Gone Wrong, Right?

JANE'S POV

Rehearse, rehearse, rehearse, during class, after school; some of our other 'less important' classes like math and science were cut completely so we could perfect this play. Costumes were tried on and adjusted, tickets were ordered, and posters were printed and hung all around neighboring stores. Spot and I kissed on stage at least once every day (Which really didn't bother me) and Sarah and Zach got more and more desperate to break us apart. I intercepted a plan at least once every two days, each one less thought-through than the last.

DAY OF THE PERFORMANCE

Then there was the day of the first performance, we spent all morning setting up the changing room and rehearsing our 'worst' scenes. Once everyone was ready and Mrs. Denton was done with her 'pep talk' which was basically her saying 'Don't screw up, I spent two months teaching you this' the audience began to trickle in. I saw Lizzy and I's orphanage director in the audience, looking shrewdly at her program.

Lizzy and I were both friends at the Northern California Orphanage, where we had been since infancy. Yeah, orphans weren't very common, but there were still a few of us without foster homes. Once we had reached the age of seventeen, we were sent off to find colleges to attend on scholarships from the state. Lizzy and I both landed at AFTAA and my other friend Amy had made it to Hollywood to star in minor roles. Ms. Canton was an unmarried fifty year old who ran the orphanage with a gentle but firm personality. She was the mother to all of us, and I knew she missed a few of her charges after they left. So I had sent her a ticket, to reassure her we were doing fine here.

The opening music played and Kieran and Lizzy walked on stage, a baby doll in a blanket in Lizzy's arms as Dylan narrated. "The birth of the baby Princess was celebrated throughout the kingdom, but not by the evil fairy Caraboss (James in woman's makeup). The first few pages progressed as the fairies and Caraboss gave their 'gifts' and I 'grew up' suddenly I was on stage in my peasant dress, singing as I swept up the small cottage. It was a mix of Disney's Sleeping Beauty and the original ballet. Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether then sent me out into the woods to get berries. Spot appeared in his Hunter's costume, green knee-length knickers and a loose white shirt with a brown vest. He had a bow and arrows; so I ducked behind a bush, but kept my head beyond-obviously visible. As soon as Spot 'saw' something off stage and chased after it, I sang a song the Choir class wrote called "Handsome Stranger" and did a short dance with the Pointe class (who were dressed as animals). Spot re-entered and took me 'off-guard' I ran to hide, but he grabbed my wrist and we sang the famous Disney song "Once Upon a Dream". Sooner than later, it was the kissing scene, and Spot slayed the dragon (Several Creative Dance students in a dragon costume) and walked onto the stage. His costume had stage tears; strips of fabric that have been removed from the inside. He stumbled up the wooden stairs to the 'tower' and said his line. Our lips touched for a millisecond, and the audience went, "Awwwww," collectively. We danced down onto the stage for the 'Let's get married even though I met you two days ago' scene (That's what the class called it anyways). I was nervous at first, but as the play progressed I got into my role. Then as soon as it started, it was finished.

A/N: THERE ARE 7 CLASSES AT AFTAA: MT, SCRIPT WRITING, LANGUAGE, POINTE BALLET, CREATIVE DANCE, CAMERA WORK, AND CHOIR. EACH ONE HAS A SEPARATE BUILDING WITH DORMS ATTACHED, THERE ARE THREE DORM ROOMS PER 'UNIT' OR BUILDING.

We bowed, Spot, Lizzy, Kieran, and I getting the loudest applause. The audience laughed out loud when James pulled off his hat and dress to reveal a boy in basketball shorts with a _ton_ of makeup on. Everyone was tired but excitable as we replaced props and changed out of our costumes and into our everyday clothes. Half of us were going to a 'First Night Celebration' at a local beach. (It's always really warm, even at night, and they have lights along the shore) I flew into my newsprint (duh) swimsuit and grabbed my Newsies towel. _Wow, my friends were right. I am really obsessed._ I headed for the boys dorm with Lizzy and Shea on my heels. I met Jack, Angelo and Spot halfway out the door. "Come on, we're stopping for pizza on the way there," I said. Mrs. Denton had three cars, hers, the school's, and one that she lent to students who couldn't afford one. All we had to do was pay for gas. The six of us piled in, I was at the wheel with Spot in the passenger seat, the rest filled in the last two rows of seats; leaving one chair empty.

The water was great, the pizza was good, and my friends were all insane. We played Marco Polo and I swam out to an area with some seaweed. I picked several strands and swam underwater until I was directly behind my boyfriend. I shoved the seaweed down the back of his swim shirt and swam off, unnoticed. Spot yelped and swam for shore; he practically ripped his shirt off and left it on the beach. _Mission accomplished_, I laughed to myself. I had another fan-girl moment: _Omigosh, you're dating Spot Conlon, and here he is…shirtless. You've kissed him, no way!_ I squealed inwardly and splashed him with my feet; he laughed and got tackled from behind by Angelo. Eventually I got tired and fell asleep on my towel. The rest of the kids filed back to the car and Spot carried me, laying me in the back seat. I slept the entire ride home, and was carried upstairs into my room. I was dreaming such nice dreams about strikes, plays, and a cute guy named Spot Conlon.

ZACH'S POV: TWO DAYS LATER

That's it; the summer session of AFTAA is officially over. Spot's leaving right? No more kissy faces with Jane on stage, no more annoying Brooklyn accent, no more HIM! Finally I can just relax and try to get Jane to like me; finally I don't have dream-boy here to compete with. I walked confidently down to the MT building. Every guy I knew besides Dylan was staying into the next school year, Jane was graduating next year and so was Lizzy. So I had one year to impress her, no Spot. I looked down the row of faces, with only two absent. I hopefully glanced and saw Spot. James was the fourth missing face. _NO! No, this is not cool! _I _was supposed to be the guy. I'm supposed to be the one with my arm around her shoulder, not him! Not stupid non-existent Spot Conlon!_ I thought angrily, my confident demeanor slipping into fury. I stalked back out and to my dorm. There I stayed, all day; not caring that I was missing the "Last Summer School Day" Party Mrs. Denton was throwing. The sky darkened and the stars came out one-by-one. I saw the very first one and did something very childish. I wished on it. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," I said out loud; the rest was in my head _I wish that Lizzy, Jane and Spot would just disappear to wherever Spot came from._ I opened my eyes, laughing at myself. _It worked for Jane, Spot came. So maybe it will work for me._ I just brushed the idea aside and went to bed, still mad at that stupid Spot Conlon and Jane Bently for ruining my school year.

I woke up the next morning and stepped outside. The school year didn't start for another two weeks, but everyone just stayed on campus and did chores. I walked to the girl's dorm; maybe Sarah could hang out. I found myself caring a little but less about Jane and a little more about Sarah. It's not like I could tell her anything, and I still liked Jane more…I just couldn't help it. Sarah was so pretty, and smart, and evil! I knocked on the door to her room; a frantic Shea opened it. "Zach, thank God! Have you seen Jane or Lizzy around? We went to wake them up this morning and they were gone! We can't find them in any of the dorms or the buildings! We've already checked half of them…Angelo stopped by. Some of the guys are looking for Spot in the other buildings, he's gone too! Scandalous I know, but we're worried about our friends! Help look Zach," Shea barely took a breath as she answered a question I'd never asked.

_They were gone, my wish…I'd have to explain to the girls what I had done. This wasn't going to go over well…_

"Girls, I know where they are…Brooklyn. I wished them there last night because I was so mad at them for being 'together'. I don't know how to get them back, I'm sorry," I burst out. "Wished aren't supposed to come true, I was being stupid! It was an accident."

"You WHAT?" Shea screamed at me. "That's not cool Zach, Jane was my good friend! All of our good friend, you are such a jerk! You saw Spot come, you should have known wishes come true, but now they're gone for good," the other three girls had found their way to the door. They glared at me, except Sarah who was dancing around in the background. The door was slammed in my face and the search ensued…even though they weren't even in 2010 anymore.

JANE'S POV

I woke up and looked around. I felt next to me, instead of just empty sheets, there was a person. I peeked over the edge of the unfamiliar bed and saw Lizzy lying on the rough wooden floor. This wasn't our dorm. I sat up, and quietly looked around. There was a small bed and a clothes chest in the closet sized room, the person next to me, was Spot. "Holy crap!" I nearly shouted. Lizzy bolted upright and Spot jumped a little in his sleep. _He could sleep through a hurricane_ I thought, off track. "Lizzy," I said looking down at my friend's confused face, "We're not in 2010 anymore," I pulled a Dorothy.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked, taking in our surroundings.

"I have no idea!" I said, shaking Spot awake. He opened his eyes blearily and looked around.

"Dat was one crazy long dream, bein' in dat fancy school in da futchah and all-" his eyes focused and he saw me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jane, what are we doin' home in Brooklyn? And how did I get all me newsie clothes back on?" he asked, looking down. He was wearing his black and white checkered shirt, white undershirt, and red suspenders. His grey cabby cap sat perched on the bed post, and his cane leaned up against the wall.

"Spot, I have no idea," I said. "But we'd best get you back to being you, and fast. Won't the boys think it's odd that two mysterious girls appeared out of nowhere and ended up in your room?" I asked. I knew a lot about the history of New York in this time period. It wasn't looked upon with much thought, there was only one meaning for a situation like this. Time travel really wasn't a possibility.

"Good point, I'll be right back, don't move!" he jumped up and left without a backwards glance. He returned in a few minutes with two dresses. One was a light blue dress with a knee length skirt and no adornments. The other was a peach colored thing with a row of ruffles on the ankle-length skirt. I grabbed the blue one before Lizzy could and told Spot to leave for a few minutes while we changed. After Lizzy were in our dresses, we knocked on the door for Spot to come back in.

"Here's our story. You were kidnapped by some angry Coney Island newsies (Since they aren't talked to very often). Lizzy and I helped you escape. My name is Firefly, Lizzy is Bookworm. Books for short. Sound good?" I asked, my improv skills kicking in.

"Wow, youse is smart Jane. I wouldn't have been able to do dat!" his Brooklyn accent was slightly thicker now. It wasn't like that at AFTAA…speaking of AFTAA; I wasn't too concerned about our being gone, three orphans on scholarships. It's not like our parents would miss us or anything. Spot left and motioned for us to follow him. "Hey boys, I'm back!" He shouted from the top of the stairs. There was a ruckus as the newsboys from Brooklyn welcomed their leader back into their midst. He spit-shook and told our story over and over again. Lizzy and I were welcomed by the newsies with claps on the back and spit-shakes. As Spot returned he slipped his arm around my shoulder, "Dis is my goil, so I 'spect you'll be real nice to her. You bummers undastand?" he was back to his cold steel-blue eyed self within five minutes of being home.

"Yes Spot," the answer rang through the house. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, I was home too.

* * *

**Short I know, but this story is basically just an excuse to write a REALLY good sequel. It'll be up in a few days...look for "Wish Gone Wrong, Right?" Thanks peeps, R&R! Thanks Christina Conlon and Austra for the nice reviews! I LOVE SPOT CONLON! *Fan Scream***


End file.
